The Snakes Wish
by Trauma Queen
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! What guy doesn't want Narcissa? Tom Riddle wants her, so does Lucius. Tom makes Lucius attempt to get her. What happens when one girl crosses two Snakes desires? PG-13 for later chapters. Review!
1. Default Chapter

The Snakes Wish  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Trauma Queen  
  
Disclaimer: The characters, settings, and a majority of the other details of this fan fic are JK Rowlings'. The plot is mine. This is for my enjoyment; I'm not selling this or anything.  
  
Summary-What guy doesn't want Narcissa? Tom Riddle wants her, so does Lucius. Tom makes Lucius attempt to get her. What happens when one girl crosses two Snakes desires? PG-13 for later chapters. Review!  
  
----  
  
Which 6th year Slytherin boy didn't lust for her? What boy at Hogwarts didn't for that matter? Narcissa Black was beautiful. That was undeniable. Her long pale blonde hair that resembled white hair only dipped in blonde pigment for a second, not long enough to really color it. The only thing was: it was natural. Her eyes were almost diamond shaped and they curved slightly inward and the corners. She was skinny, almost scarily skinny. But it was well balanced given her height of about five foot eight inches.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was determined to 'win' Narcissa—his prize. Lucius' father had seen a picture of her and made sure his son knew that the only decent wife for him was Miss Black. Every time Lucius was home, his father badgered him about when he was going to bring home Miss Black as his betrothed. And every time the answer was, "Soon enough."  
  
Then there was Tom Riddle; Lucius' master of sorts. He too desired Narcissa. Tom was whom most at Hogwarts categorized as either 'Dangerous' or 'Insane'. In either case, he was one to be avoided. His odd notions were not only intimidating, but they tended to rub people the wrong way with their violent natures.  
  
Tom sat with his followers, hunched in the middle of his prefects' dorm. "Lucius, I want Miss. Black," he stated. Though the statement was loose, and open ended, Lucius concealed a cringe. 'This couldn't get any *worse*', Lucius thought.  
  
"Yes," Lucius prompted, almost demanded, obediently nonetheless.  
  
"And you have to get her for me. Set it up, make it happen, make her want me. I don't give a damn how. Do you hear? Just get Narcissa Black!" Tom shouted.  
  
"Yes," Lucius said. His voice drained of any feeling it ever had.  
  
----  
  
Narcissa walked into the Great Hall with her group of silent followers. The tried as hard as they could to be like her. They grew their hair out, dressed in the black dresses she always did and didn't talk much.  
  
While Narcissa hardly talked, around Narcissa the girls that followed her spoke even less. They were the silent tribe that banded behind her. Hoping that some of her smooth seductive powers might rub off on them.  
  
They didn't. The girls looked like morons and only the more-desperate-than- usual Slytherin guys went for them. Only as a substitute, though. Narcissa let them follow her though. That didn't faze her. Not many things did.  
  
Lucius had timed this entry perfectly, one of his greater achievements, he thought. He deployed many of Tom's followers in choice locations, such as the stairway leading out of the girls' wing of dormitories. Or the stairs leading up from the damp dungeon. They communicated via the scar Tom worked many long nights to design, and find uses for.  
  
The Dark Mark, they called it.  
  
Lucius lifted his finger, a signal to his Master. Tom elegantly slid forward and offered an arm to Narcissa. She ignored it.  
  
Tom tried again, this time when she refused it, he simply sat down next to her. Whether she liked it or not.  
  
The only spot left for Lucius, however, was next to a gray toned hair Narcissa wanna-be. The girl flirted with Lucius. He only snarled and eyed Narcissa when Tom wasn't looking, and that wasn't often.  
  
A/N-Like it? Please review! Thanks-Emily. 


	2. 2

The Snakes Wish  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Trauma Queen  
  
Disclaimer—Plot=mine. Characters (minus Marilee Chairman) and such=JK's. For a better disclaimer, see previous chapter.  
  
The two following days were filled with Lucius trying to get Narcissa to like his Master, Tom, and Narcissa doing anything but working with Lucius.  
  
The Narcissa-wanna-be that Lucius had the misfortune of sitting next to two days ago at breakfast had convinced herself that Lucius liked her, and attempted to cling to both him and Narcissa. Needless to say, a failing attempt. Because, while Lucius knew he should be using all the time not consumed with studying and, more importantly, trying to forge a relationship between Tom and Narcissa, to forget Narcissa. He couldn't.  
  
Narcissa only became more beautiful, and perfect to him while she played the torn girl in his mental version of life.  
  
Narcissa was not torn, however, she was simply upset. She didn't like the strange Tom Riddle. Or his puppy dog-esque follower, Lucius Malfoy. She listened to Marilee Chairman go on and on about how Lucius 'adored' her. Lucius, quite accidentally, sat next to her at breakfast, and now Marilee was convinced they were together. Narcissa almost wished they were.  
  
The Slytherin beauty was not uninformed, she knew fragments of the plan Tom had for her. Frankly, she thought they were stupid; she didn't want to be the girl next to him while he made plans for the domination of the Wizarding World. No one understood Tom, least of all Narcissa, but she didn't care to.  
  
At the next Dark meeting Tom held in the Slytherin Prefect room, Tom's only topic was Narcissa. "Lucius, what are your plans? How are you getting her to like me? Are you doing *anything*?"  
  
Tom furiously muttered, "Accio book," and threw a book at the wall of his room. Hard. "Lestrange, you're a girl, get all the information on Narcissa you can. And fucking hurry!  
  
"Goyle, not to challenge you or anything," Tom started snidely to his largest follower. "But you are to keep any possible other men for her to be interested away from her. I don't give a damn how just do it."  
  
Goyle grunted. Tom smirked, "Walden MacNair, do fill are daft friend here, in on exactly what signs may show one that another male is 'interested' in Miss Black."  
  
With one last sigh, Tom dismissed the crowed huddled in his room, and bent over a scrap of paper lying on his desk. He began to write,  
  
'Dearest Narcissa,  
  
The winter ball is coming up. I request your presence as my date to said event. I expect your contact immediately.  
  
Yours,  
  
Tom M. Riddle'  
  
Tom finished his note with a flourish of deep green ink and hastily threw his quill onto his desk, not caring where it landed. Before he left his room, Tom shoved the note in Lucius' hand and muttered, "Hurry."  
  
Narcissas' wanna-bes' sat in a circle on the floor of the sixth year girls' dorm. Narcissa didn't get involved in their conversations much, so she sat atop her bed. "Who do *you* want to ask you to the ball, Narcissa?" Marilee asked.  
  
Narcissa finally looked down at them and shrugged, "I don't care." Then she returned to gazing at the ceiling and her textbooks.  
  
"Tom likes you," chirped another one. The other girls giggled, as if that was an accomplishment.  
  
"He's really powerful," Marilee added. The rest of the group nodded. Narcissa smirked, 'Powerful?' she thought.  
  
The girls were sidetracked again, in another meaningless conversation. Every few minutes Narcissa listened, only managing to catch:  
  
"Lucius is going to ask me, I just know it." From Marilee, Narcissa guessed.  
  
"I wonder what Narcissa will wear," and  
  
"...Venice for the holidays."  
  
For Lucius the matter of delivering the letter to Narcissa was going to be challenging. He considered passing it off to the girl who clung to him, to give to Narcissa. But then again, she would read it. Or think it for her, which would be detrimental.  
  
In resolve, Lucius decided to head down to the Owlery and get one of the famed Malfoy owls known for their beauty and skills in the owl industry. The owl would deliver it, quickly and painlessly. Easy as that. But a Malfoy owl would send mixed messages about Tom, is he cheap, using a friends owl?  
  
A school owl, Lucius thought. Then again, talk about cheap. So Lucius simply snagged one of MacNairs' owls that though pretty, were nothing exceptional or well known, like Malfoy Owls. Plus, that would have to be considered quick thinking by Tom, bonuses where he would end up needing it most.  
  
The Owlery was luckily empty and Lucius called for Walden's owl. Effortlessly, he muttered "Narcissa Black" and sent the thing on its way. As let go of the owl, it turned around, away from the window. It headed for the door of the owlery. Just before Lucius called it back, the doors opened, and in walked Narcissa.  
  
A/N: Like it? Please review!  
  
Thanks SO much to my first reviewer, eversoslightlymad, to whom all I can say is thank you so much, and wow! I'm glad you liked it, you are the best reviewer I have come by. Thanks yet again. This chapter is dedicated to you. Hope you enjoy this one as well!  
  
-Emily 


End file.
